Xiggurkrakkit (planet)
Planet Xiggurkrakkit is located in quadrant 15-KQU/687-BKB/49-HPZ as according to the Official Intergalactic Federation Space Map of the Intergalactic Federation (OIFSMIF). It is a planet where the Near Human life forms called Xiggurkrakkits originate. It is a rocky planet covered mostly in orange and purple sandstone canyons. The surface of the planet is barely habitable, due to the intense heat and large monstrous beasts that manage to survive. Most of the liquid water on the planet is located in reservoirs underground. The planet scores 7 out of 10 for size, and is barely within its sun’s habitable zone. 'Structure' Xiggurkrakkit is composed primarily of gaseous and liquid matter. It is the largest of three gas giants as well as the largest planet in its Solar System with a diameter of 142,984 km at itsequator. The density of Xiggurkrakkit, 1.326 g/cm3, is the highest of the gas giant planets in its system. The density is lower than any of the planets in our system. 'Composition' Xiggurkrakkit's upper atmosphere is composed of about 88–92% hydrogen and 8–12% helium by percent volume or fraction of gas molecules. Since a helium atom has about four times as much mass as a hydrogen atom, the composition changes when described as the proportion of mass contributed by different atoms. Thus theatmosphere is approximately 75% hydrogen and 24% helium by mass, with the remaining one percent of the mass consisting of other elements. The interior contains denser materials such that the distribution is roughly 71% hydrogen, 24% helium and 5% other elements by mass. The atmosphere contains trace amounts ofmethane, water vapor, ammonia, and silicon-based compounds. There are also traces of carbon, ethane, hydrogen sulfide, neon, oxygen, phosphine, and sulfur. The outermost layer of the atmosphere containscrystals of frozen ammonia.[17][18] Through infrared and ultraviolet measurements, trace amounts of benzene and other hydrocarbonshave also been found.[19] The atmospheric proportions of hydrogen and helium are very close to the theoretical composition of the primordialnebula. Neon in the upper atmosphere only consists of 20 parts per million by mass, which is about a tenth as abundant as in its Sun. Helium is also depleted, although only to about 80% of its Sun's helium composition. This depletion may be a result of precipitation of these elements into the interior of the planet.[21] Abundances of heavier inert gases in Xiggurkrakkit's atmosphere are about two to three times that of its Sun. 'Mass' Xiggurkrakkit's mass is 2.5 times that of all the other planets in its Solar System combined—this is so massive that its barycenter with its Sun lies above the Sun's surface at 1.068 solar radii from the Sun's center. Although this planet dwarfs the Earth with a diameter 11 times as great, it is considerably less dense. Xiggurkrakkit's volume is that of about 1,321 Earths, yet the planet is only 318 times as massive.[3][23] Jupiter's radius is about 1/10 the radius of its Sun,[24] and its mass is 0.001 times the mass of its Sun, so the density of the two bodies is similar.[25] A "Xiggurkrakkit mass" (MX or MXig) is often used as a unit to describe masses of other objects, particularly extrasolar planets and brown dwarfs. So, for example, the extrasolar planet HD 209458 b has a mass of 0.69 MX, whileCOROT-7b has a mass of 0.015 MJ.[26] Theoretical models indicate that if Xiggurkrakkit had much more mass than it does at present, the planet would shrink. For small changes in mass, the radius would not change appreciably, and above about 500 M⊕ (1.6 Xiggurkrakkit masses) the interior would become so much more compressed under the increased gravitation force that the planet's volume would decrease despite the increasing amount of matter. As a result, Xiggurkrakkit is thought to have about as large a diameter as a planet of its composition and evolutionary history can achieve. The process of further shrinkage with increasing mass would continue until appreciable stellar ignition is achieved as in high-mass brown dwarfs around 50 Xiggurkrakkit masses. Although Xiggurkrakkit would need to be about 75 times as massive to fuse hydrogen and become a star, the smallest red dwarf is only about 30 percent larger in radius than Xiggurkrakkit. Despite this, Xiggurkrakkit still radiates more heat than it receives from its Sun; the amount of heat produced inside the planet is similar to the total solar radiation it receives. This additional heat radiation is generated by the Kelvin–Helmholtz mechanism through adiabatic contraction. This process results in the planet shrinking by about 2 cm each year. When it was first formed, Jupiter was much hotter and was about twice its current diameter.